Infinite Stratos: CallsignSTRIKE
by Stormhands One
Summary: As the global balance of power are changing, with the Infinite Stratos as its catalyst, it slowly drag Ichika and his friends into the pit of chaos. But the second male IS pilot appeared, with the objective to protect him from any danger and manipulation, militarily and politically. But he also hold a gruesome past, with the possibility of its connection with Ichika's past.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Last Day, A New Life

…_.._

_Thus, by combining all the research I have made for this thesis, I can finally made my conclusion regarding the revolutionary weapon and its effect on the world society, military, politics and history._

_Infinite Stratos,_

_Militarily and politically speaking, this weapon can be regarded as at the same level with the nuclear weapons in term of its influence._

_The most obvious evidence lies on the aftermath of Alaska Treaty. Even though IS is only limited for the national defence and are prohibited for armed conflict, it didn't prevent the superpowers like USA and China to increase the number of IS in its arsenal._

_Although IS are only limited to the 467 cores, some developed nations, even the USA that has 'trying' to make sure that IS are to be 'evenly distributed across the world', issues such as alleged attempts to create a new IS Cores among them, which are still impossible due to the disappearance of its __inventor__, are very common. It might become like the nuclear weapons, ended up being built too much and eventually become too dangerous to be used. _

_Besides, the very fact that Japan has been heavily pressed by America to literally accept almost every 'punishment' during the Alaska Treaty, has terribly soured the diplomatic relation between these two nations, added with its weakened global influence and the quasi-Cold War conflict with Russia and China, it is undoubtly a terrible mistake for USA, given that Japan are one of it's last remaining foreign stronghold in the Pacific regions. Of course there's other evidence to support it, such as the strained EU-Russia relation, a new wave of global terrorism, and so on._

_Apart from that, since IS can only be operated by women, save for that __certain boy__, the woman become the dominant power of the society. Right now, feminism became the most debated issue far surpassing global warming, world hunger and terrorism. While feminism in Europe, Muslim World and on our own region is still in the acceptable range, feminism in Japan, Korea and America can be said to be an extreme topic. News like the harsh treatment toward males in the military and females domination on political stages, are said to be caused by IS._

_Before I end this thesis, I like to remind that all of this statements is not based on my opinion, but its based on what my countrymens and our fellow peoples from the neighbouring states think._

_Anyway, given that the current situation of the world today are now technically are not stable, perhaps we could only pray that my nation, or even entire Southeast Asian Leagues, remain safe from any threat._

**PROFESSOR ADI GUNTUR MUHAMMAD ISKANDAR**

**INDEPENDENT INFINITE STRATOS RESEARCH PANELS OF THE SOUTHEAST ASIAN LEAGUES**

This following files are remain undisclosed to the general population due to its sensitivity

* * *

><p>It was a certain thesis, an essay that should not be spread to the general population due to various reasons.<p>

Yet, it didn't stop him from acquiring it, albeit through an illegitimate means.

For many times, he still unsure whether he should be grateful or cursing the facts mentioned in the thesis displayed through his tablet.

"Just like Industrial Revolution, heh…."

Indeed, the wise writer of these thesis and the one who reading it right now are true. Thinking it carefully, it has a lot of reason why Infinite Stratos has truly (and radically) change the world.

In the eyes of the thesis writer, it reminds him of the Manhattan Project. The Project, which supposedly create a weapons to end all war, has ultimately usher a new kind of war known as the Cold War pitting the former allies against each other.

In the eyes of the reader, it reminds him of the Industrial Revolution, an event that not only led to the series of technological advancement, but has ultimately change the geopolitical status quo of the world.

In many ways, it has a deep similarity between each other.

"Oh boy, now I need to prepare myself. There is no use debating these issue"

These young boy are now heading to his quarters, where he now are ready to packing things for the day he regards as the last day in the Fort Mindanao.

It's a mightly fortress where the name itself, well, you know how they got its name since it located in the region that also bears its name.

For the eyes of Filipinos, these massive military complex are the symbol of the newfound strength and unity of its nations after the end of a certain civil war that once plaguing the nation several decades ago, which now only being reminded through the history books.

For the regions of Southeast Asian itself, it's a symbol of unity of the regions against the threat from the outside, as proven for being a military fortress that house a variety of soldiers, warship, aircrafts and war machines from the ten nations band together to protect its common security.

It was the year 2040, a year where everything was so different, the older generations from a few decades ago could never expect how much it has changed.

* * *

><p>"Now, everything is done… is there anything I've forgot right now?"<p>

With almost everything are now packed up, he opens up a certain holographic notes with a voice recording from someone that he doesn't fond with. "_Don't forget about the main attire, A-kun, and the mission as well" _the voice said, which ultimately responded with a sigh.

Even with the sweetness of the voice itself, it didn't change the fact that these robotic bunny-eared inventor with a sort of fondness with the Alice in the Wonderland has put a lot of pressure to him.

Now, he heads to a certain wardrobe, which automatically opens itself after the ends of its message. Inside it is two things that has change its life.

One is a certain black gauntlets that are used to summon his personal weaponry, an advanced 3rd generations armours known as the Infinite Stratos, yet this weapon itself is shrouded with mysteries known only by its owner, creator and a small number of people.

The other is a certain school uniform that can be said to be the rarest in the world, with only two with different sizes has ever made by its school, the IS Academy.

"A new day in a new kind of world"

* * *

><p>Lastly, he packs the last attire that has shape his life. A black-coloured Joint Special Forces Command combat suits.<p>

Although its relatively not important for his new life, these uniform has reflected many things that are not known for many people

The combat suit bears a single name; **S.O. MUHAMMAD AZRAEL**

"Azrael, huh! Somehow its suits me well"

Indeed, the name bearer 'Azrael' holds a lot of meaning.

One of them is the name itself is the name of the angle of death in Islamic theology.

Now, the story has began…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Encounter That Bring A New Chapter

**PART ONE**

"These restaurant has been improved lately" muttered Orimura Ichika.

Orimura Ichika is not an ordinary boy we can found today. In fact, he's the only male capable to wield the IS that supposed to be 'the weapon of the females'. Even outside the IS Academy, his popularity and his handsome face is enough for him to be elected as 'the ideal men of Japan' among the girls.

As he having a nice meal in a restaurant located at the outskirt of The City, outside there is a bunch of young female students and teenagers alike are waiting for a good time to take the pictures of that famous boy.

The only reason they couldn't is the owner has deliberately close the window curtain. If they trying to take the pictures inside the restaurant, the owner will deliberately give a frightening gaze toward the girls instead.

Speaking about the Ichika, he seem very calm in spite of his fatigue from his battle against the Phantom Task few days earlier.

This is obviously not the first time he visit this restaurant.

In this City, where it hosted the IS Academy, the population of female are significantly large.

With the females began to be worshipped like idols in this nation, dining place like the maid café that are commonly associated with Japanese modern culture are commonly found in this city.

The ramen shop where Ichika having his meal now, however, bring a lot of nostalgic feeling for him.

It's been a year since he become a student in IS Academy.

Although his home is only two hour of journey by car, he still need a place to relive his memories, and for him, this place is suitable place for him to remind himself of his past.

After he being rescued from his kidnapper a few years ago, he suffer a trauma where he lost some of its memories.

Although its effect are short lasting, he only recover most of his memories, as proven on how he managed to recover all his memories of his childhood friend and family, but some of his memories somehow remain locked in spite of this fact.

He usually didn't care about it.

His meeting with a certain girl during the battle, however, has prompt him to make a visit to this restaurant again.

Up until now, he still trying to regain his past, to make sure whether the girl, who calling herself as Orimura Madoka, as a possible family member of him.

His attempt surely not working, though.

As he helplessly trying to searching his past, a certain news began to draw his attention,

_The US government has stated that they will trying to mount their pressure toward the Southeast Asian Leagues in obtaining the information of the Black Pilot, an IS pilot which has been confirmed to be a 15 years-old male, as US government began to express their concern regarding his involvement in the counter-terrorist operation in Phnom Penh a week earlier due to his background of military origin. The Southeast Asian Leagues and the Malaysian government has clearly stated that the Black Pilot, which has been confirmed to be the citizen of Malaysia, are only joining the operation due to the request from the SEAL Regional Defence Initiative and explained that his background is due to his status as a student of the Malaysian Royal Military College. The debut appearance of Black Pilot has truly shock the world due to his gender, So far, there's only two male confirmed to be capable in piloting IS….._

"I really can't imagine his life after this chaos"

He began to remembering his first day in IS Academy, no, when he first to be found out that he capable in piloting IS. It was totally hellish that day.

But he's more interested about the terrorist attack on Phnom Penh than the boy itself.

The attack is oddly at the same day when Phantom Task appeared during their field trip, which is confirmed to be not a coincidence.

For some reason, a certain black hooded jacket-wearing male teenager suddenly sit beside him.

"Oh, thank God. You're Ichika, right? Can you help me, please?"

Slightly shocked with this sudden appearance, the teenager suddenly cover himself as he heard some loud footstep outside the shop.

As the footstep gradually disappearing, the mysterious teenager began to lower his guard.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. Anyway, I'll…. think I need to introduce myself then."

He began to reveal himself to Ichika. He's slightly tanned and has unique accent when speaking Japanese, indicating that he's not a Japanese, has an androgynous body, dark brown hair , notably short, only slightly taller about 2-3cm than Laura and Lingyin and has a cute boyish face that are not suited with his serious expression. By looking his black hooded jacket that effectively covers most of his face, he is seriously trying to evade someone.

"How do you know about me?"

The teenager only make a sigh before continue the conversation.

"How do I know? You're the first male to pilot the IS. Your face is on magazine, articles…"

"Okay, okay. Don't be angry. It just….. how do you know that I'm was here"

"Well, I just came in, I saw your back and I found you by coincidence"

Yet still, he still wonder how do he manage to deduce his identity by just looking at his back.

"Back to the topic, what business do you have in the Academy?"

"Seriously important business, dude"

"You have a girlfriend inside there? Because, if you make a smile a little bit, I think it's enough to make those girls fainted, you know"

The teenager sighing again, while showing his 'Dude, I'm not joking with you' face.

"I don't care. Just bring me to the Academy, immediately! Anyway, my name is Azrael. Nice to meet you"

"Azrael? You're not an Arab people, do you? Seriously, your face has sign of Arab at all"

"No, I'm not an Arab. Come on, dude, can you be faster?"

**PART TWO**

They occasionally will try at best to follow Ichika and 'accidently' bumped to him during the weekend.

But they can't locate him instead.

So, since all seven of them end up bumped with each other, they having a normal shopping day together on the mall like what the girls normally do.

Since all of them can't reach their original objective, all of them going back to the Academy with the sad-looking face in each of them.

In amidst of that sad moment, Cecillia broke those silence with a simple question that everyone in that group has in their head.

'What are you guys doing in this mall in the first place, anyway"

And almost simultaneously, the rest of them answer "NOTHING".

And almost simultaneously, all of them let out a sigh of disappointment.

In amidst of those disappointing situation, Charlotte suddenly has something come out on her mind.

It's about the clash with the Phantom Task during their field trip a week earlier.

She knew that it has gave a deep effect toward Ichika.

As such, one of the assaulters has an odd resemblance with their sister, Orimura Chifuyu.

A lot of rumours came out after the attack.

One of them is the rumour that one of the attacker is actually Ichika's family member.

Of course, Ichika and their teacher will say that the rumour is not true at all.

But do Ichika and Chifuyu told them the truth?

Up until now, it's has been considered as one of the seven mysteries of IS Academy, or so they called.

However, as they reach the gate of IS Academy, they eventually managed to find the very person they searching for.

But they didn't happy for it like what it's supposed to be.

Right in front of their eyes (supposedly) is a short female-looking figure talking with their dreamed knight of shining armor.

And of course, we could expect what will happen next; a quarrel.

And it's began with the sweet, yet eerie smile from all the girls who present in those group.

"Ichika, what are you doing?"

It's just a simple question from Charlotte, yet Ichika end up having a shiver out of no reason.

"Ichika, what the hell are you doing?"

"It seem that you have a fetish for a short girl, right?"

"Well, Ichika, why I have an urge to kill you today?"

"How could you forget each time that you're my bride, Ichika?"

And just like usual, Houki, Cecillia, Charlotte, Rin and Laura gave out the gaze of 'slaughterer' that could scare out most of the boys within instant.

"Girls, please calm down, will you?" a request word came out from frightened Orimura, which is obviously not effective at all.

But those blue-haired sister still remained sensible, no, more like they fascinated for some reason.

"All of you, I think that _he's_ not a girl at all"

Kanzashi words literally shock all the girls that technically trying to kill Ichika.

And what Ichika stated to him just now is actually true. The girls will be fascinated with the Azrael's cuteness.

The only thing that made his cuteness look like has a lacking on it is his serious expression.

Along with the black Assassins-like jacket that gave out an uncommon aura of toughness and maturity, it made him look more like the younger male version of Orimura Chifuyu.

"Girls, do you know any entrance other than…. those gates"

Right in front of the school gates are a bunch of media personnel's who seemingly waiting for the arrival of a certain VIP.

Whatever it is,it make him very uncomfortable for him to pass through.

In the end, all of them escorting Azrael to another entrance.

Coincidentally, their stern teacher, Orimura Chifuyu, is also at the entrance as well.

"What are you doing here"

Normally, everyone even the stranger will immediately standing up without any motion like a rock.

But not for Azrael.

"I'm the one that requested them to find another entrance to this school, madam"

Usually she will get irritated with the word madam (it make her sound like she was very old), but his bravery wash away those irritation and replacing it with respect.

"What are you doing here, young man"

"I have an important business in this academy. Now excuse me, everyone, I need to go to the office now"

After that, he simply walk away from those people, or not.

"You're sure that you know the direction, Black Pilot? These school is larger than your former military college, after all"

As the smiling teacher gave out a smile after giving out her question, Ichika and his harem began to realized something.

Back in Phnom Penh, Cambodia, a certain IS pilot has make his debut to the world stage.

During a mysterious terrorist attack, which is simultaneously occurred during the Phantom Task attack a week earlier, the Regional Defence Initiative of the Southeast Asian Leagues has dispatch him to neutralized the terrorist threat and recover the stolen both Cambodian and Laos 3rd Generation IS developed in the military industrial facility affiliated with the Cambodian military.

Armed with the high-performance, 3rd Generation Malaysian IS called the [Keluhuran MK II], he's immediately neutralized all 100 combat drones, 16 Beta-IS pilot and three IS pilot in just mere three minutes.

In amidst the chaos, some local witness has caught the glimpse of his face.

Since the IS he piloted with is painted with black, it has earned him the nickname 'Black Pilot'.

This is the hottest topic in the IS Academy so far, as hot when Ichika are discovered to be able to pilot IS,

Just now, he trying to avoid people when he met Ichika earlier,

Just now, there are a bunch of media personnels in the school gates,

In other means,

"Is he the Black Pilot, Chifuyu-nee?"

And as usual, his sister hit him with a book.

"It's Orimura-sensei"

Azrael could only gave a smile as he walks away from those people.

**PART 3**

They did promise not to tell media about his arrival.

But not for the rest of students in the IS Academy.

In the end, the media manage to crack some secret from some gossip-loving students and force him to join the interview.

At least, the hell he afraid for ended quicker than he expect to be.

As his first class ended, he couldn't help but to sleep in the class due to the overbearing fatigue he faced.

He know that every student is talking about him right now, but he didn't give a damn about it.

He didn't realized that Ichika is right behind him at that time.

"Hello?"

That sudden word truly shock and relieve him.

For having a lot of journalist and schoolgirls surrounding him, a male student that has same experience as he do is truly a blessing for him.

"Do you want me to make a tour in this academy for you? If you're too tired, we can do it tomorr.."

"YES, …. gladly"

And as Azrael stand up, all the girls (about 40 people) that surrounds them suddenly make a scream and make about a dozen of them splurting out blood from their nose.

Since most of them are the avid fan of shoujo manga and boys-love, that situation is not as suprising at all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,<p>

There's about seven elegant ladies walking together, but since they let out some dissatisfied face (again), those 'elegant' sound uncommonly not suitable for them.

All of this because Ichika is paying too much attention on the transfer student instead toward them.

Since they receive the most attention from their 'knight of shining armor' ever since his admission to the IS Academy, having a boy ripping away these priviliges has brought their ego, dissatisfaction and anger toward the highest level possible.

And again, they meet up with both two famous boys walking together on a certain hallway.

Instantly, about five of them (you know who are them) gave out their killer gaze.

However, instead being headed toward Ichika, it being focused toward that male transfer student.

"Okay, this is awkward…" muttered Azrael.

This situation truly make him uncomfortable.

For most normal male teenager in Japan, having a group of pretty girls giving just a single gaze is what they really hoped for,

But he's not really that normal,

For long, he has been studying in the all-boys boarding school.

When he was 15, he's being separated by gender when he joined the co-ed Royal Military College.

For a very good reason, being send to the all-girls school is the last thing he ever expect.

It is suprising that he manage to retain his calm demeanor in spite of this uncomfortable situation.

In the end, it make them look like a group of lions trying to fight against each other.

"Okay, girls, Azrael, please calm down…."

And suddenly, a certain girl butted in and abruptly ended those unwanted hostility.

It was Tatenashi Sarashiki, the Student Council President of the IS Academy.

"Azrael, you're living with Ichika right now, isn't it?"

Since Azrael is a male, it's not suprising that he will be in the same room with Ichika.

"Yes…"

And, another awkward situation, again.

"Did you want to change the room? You can take mine, my roommate is very pretty, you know?"

"No!"

"Well, you can take my sister's bed as well, please….."

"Er, no. I don't want to make any room bargain right now"

In the end, knowing that a bargain is obviously not working, all those girls could only make a sigh.

And all of sudden, Laura got the best idea in her head.

"Ichika, you know we'll having a mock battle today, right?"

Actually, there is no mock battle as what Laura claimed to be.

It's just a mean to distract Ichika's attention away from Azrael.

"Mock battle? I don't think we have one today"

Eventually, all those killing gaze are being redirected toward Ichika.

Fearing of the next possible danger from those ladies, he eventually forced to listen to Laura's request.

But not before Azrael intervenes,

"Are you people are having mock battle?"

"YES! NOW GO AWAY FROM OUR SIGHT"

Almost simultaneously, all the ladies has phrasing the same word with the same loud tone.

But one word has utterly shock them.

"Can I join as well?"

These simple phrase has completely burst their ego.

Since all of them are relatively better than Ichika in piloting IS, for them, having a boy with unknown piloting ability sounds like a challenge for them.

In reality, Azrael just asking, not challenging them.

"Really? Are you going to take a fight against us. Ichika is going to fight against Laura Bodewig and Tatenashi Sarashiki, the best pilot in the Academy. You really sure you can take the fight?"

Combined with ego and boastful word, Cecillia seem confidant that Azrael will 'withdraw' his challenge.

But Azrael make an interesting offer instead.

"So, in case if I lost the mock battle, I give both of them the right to become Ichika's roommate. Deal?"

Surprised with the sudden offer, both Laura and Tatenashi happily accept his offer.

While Ichika and the rest of the girls, not so much.

"Come on, Ichika. We have a mock battle soon, right?"

**PART 4**

"Azrael"

"What's up, Ichika?"

"I'm kinda not agree with these ideas"

"It's okay, I'm the one who make these suggestion, so don't worry, I will keep your back safe"

"Really?"

"You'll be safe, besides, you know what happen in Phnom Penh, right?"

And then, Azrael armed himself with his personal IS, the [Keluhuran MK II]

"Oh my, that was one hell…"

Ichika could only help but to be amazed.

"Well, it might sound like it is inappropriate, well, it is, but…. Let's kick their asses, okay"

* * *

><p>In the same time when Ichika and Azrael are preparing for their mock battle,<p>

Both Laura and Tatenashi are now waiting for the very battle they waiting for.

The light blue-haired one has a big smile on her face,

While the silver-haired one has a serious expression carved on her face.

Ever since Azrael challenged them, no, more like he make a request to join the mock battle, Laura has been thinking about his motive for joining this mock battle.

For the very beginning, Azrael has refused to change his room with someone else, given that he's uncomfortable with the idea of stay in the same room with a girl.

What kind of motivation for him to offer such an interesting offer for both of them?

Besides, he also refuse to battling with other student except Laura and Tatenashi.

If we compare both of their combat experience, Laura has more experience than Azrael.

Yet still, he has a notorious reputation back in his homeland and the military.

And then, Ichika with his [Byakushiki] joining them in the arena.

For some reason, Azrael are a little bit late than Ichika.

"Hey, hey, don't tell me he's withdrawn from the battle before it even begin, do he?"

It's like the man feels like being challanged by Tatenashi's words, Azrael immediately came out along with his personal IS.

And thus, his IS has been revealed to all the spectators on the arena

The black-colored IS known as the [Keluhuran MK II] has a large wing-like armor floating behind his back, giving him an appearance of an angel from afar. In both of his 'wing' lies a chaingun and a railgun mounted on his left and right side, respectively.

Furthermore, entire of his body are totally covered by sleek-designed armor and he also wearing a helmet that covers entire of his face, and has both of his hand holding a laser assault rifle.

For both of them, it appeared to be a grim reaper in front of their eyes.

As soon Azrael came out, both Ichika and Azrael immediately attacking their opponent.

Usually, both of them has the advantage when battling against Ichika.

But Azrael employ his superior firepower from his arsenal, which effectively rip away those advantages.

Knowing that they can't achieve their early victory easily, both of them decided to break formation and encircle Azrael.

But Azrael has more trick on his sleeves than they can expect.

While Tatenashi attacking right behind him, his chaingun has been pointed backward toward her.

In the same time, Laura has been targeted by his rifle and railgun at the right side of him.

[Keluhuran MK II] is optimized for ranged combat with the specialization of maintaining domination of entire 360 degree of firing angle which doubled with it's superior firepower, essentially turning it into a flying fortress.

It is rather suprising, though, for him to maintain his firing accuracy in amidst of that frenzy firepower.

Knowing that ranged combat is out of the question, Laura began to make a gamble by wielding her beam sabers to attack that nearly untouchable IS.

Then another weapon came out on his hand.

It's a long scythe with the smaller chaingun attached on it.

In the end, Laura's beam sabers and Azrael's scythe clashed.

Tatenashi could do nothing but to evade his attack from both his chaingun and railgun.

In the end, Laura is the first to be smiled

"It seem that your ridiculous IS couldn't match with my [Schwarzer Regen], isn't it"

Azrael could only make a simple answer,

"Probably…"

And then, he smiled as well.

"Anyway, where is your 'bride' right now?"

Before they know it, Ichika secretly stage an attack behind her.

For a long time, Ichika has provide support for Azrael,

There are three reason why they didn't attack Ichika.

First, since Azrael's IS is optimized for ranged combat, so it is natural for everyone to knock him out first since he can provide a wide range of support for Ichika.

Second, they has been tricked that his role is to support Ichika, who supposed to be the vanguard. Azrael know that his IS's ability will make him the top priority, he turn himself as the vanguard and a bait instead.

Third, both of them are thinking too much about Azrael's offer.

In the end, these coordinated assault has caught them off guard.

If Tatenashi didn't stage the melee assault instead, they might have stand a slight chance in this battle.

For the first time ever, Ichika has a good feeling that they will win this battle after several defeat and some close-call victory.

Such a coordinated assault that are well planned, it make both Laura and Tatenashi realizing their mistake for taking the challenge from a well-trained, military personnel.

**PART 5**

"It seem Ichika will emerge victorious shortly" muttered Yamada Maya, the assistant homeroom teacher of Ichika's class.

But Chifuyu seem does not agreed with it.

It more like that Ichika are only being lucky today for having Azrael on his side.

For her, it more like a stalemate instead of a victory.

In amidst of that one-sided battle, a certain call appeared on her smartphone.

It rather surprise her since that call is from Tabane.

"Chi-chan, do you like the gift I gave to you?"

"Gift? What gift?"

"_That boy_, of course"

Those word utterly surprise her.

"Azrael?"

**PART 6**

Against the expectation of every student of the IS Academy, especially among Ichika's harem, both Ichika and Azrael won the mock battle.

On the hallway leading toward the changing room, Laura and Tatenashi, accompanied with Houki, Cecillia, Rin, Charlotte and Kanzashi, all of them has the same expression on their face; disappointment.

Being too paranoid for losing Ichika's attention, all of them realized that they are too excessive for their act after being scolded by Chifuyu, their teacher.

As they enters the changing room, another awkward situation happen.

In front of their eyes is Ichika changing his shirt.

It was indeed awkward,

Awkward enough for Rin to suddenly perform a partial deployment and attack Ichika out of embarrassment.

But those unexpected attack has been blocked effectively.

It's all thanks for Azrael that manage to perform partial deployment and stop her, which happens to be nearby and in the process in changing his shirt as well.

Right now, he has pointed his trademark IS laser assault rifle, the [Kriss 01/A] right on the aggressive Rin.

"Seriously, you barging in, saw both of us with only our boxers and then suddenly trying to kill us? Where's your manner, Huang Lingyin?"

With just a rifle, simple question and a serious-looking expression, it was enough to scare Rin a little while.

The clash was chaotic enough for their teacher, Orimura Chifuyu to interfere.

"I do told you once that I hate the burning smell from your weapon, right, Lingyin?"

Thanks for her, Rin immediately lay down her weapon, followed by Azrael.

"Seriously…" she muttered something for a while, before continue her word while having her eyes focused toward Azrael.

"Anyway, Azrael, Tabane want to ask about your opinion about the academy"

He could only make a sigh.

"Apart from being attacked in the changing room, it's all good in this school, sensei"

While the teacher let out a smile, the student, however, let out a face of dissatisfaction.

"And tell her to not disturb me for a while, that if she's call you again"

He's obviously not happy hearing the name 'Tabane'.

Then Houki ask a question to him out of curiousity.

"You know my sister?"

He just simply nod.

**[AZRAEL'S POINT OF VIEW, SEVERAL MINUTES AGO]**

For Allah sake,

That was one hell a crazy battle just now.

Anyway, it best to change my shirt now.

…..….(ringtone)!

A phone call from… oh my God, it's that bunny-girl inventor again.

{Ignored}.

….(ringtone)

Oh my, again? Fine.

"What do you want, Professor Tabane?"

"Just asking. You know, why do you challenge both of them, some sort like that, A-kun"

"MY NAME IS NOT A-KUN, KIDDY OR ANY SORT OF CRAZY NICKNAME YOU HAVE IN YOUR HEAD!"

….

"Fine, I'm just can't believe that strong woman like them are included in your List of Protection. You're satisfied now?"

Oh my, I really hope she's stop her annoying giggling right now

"I'm sorry, but that has been decided by your government and me, right? It's okay, they are good people, don't be too tense, okay. They make a good friend for you…"

Okay, it best to find a good excuse right now.

"Thank you, now excuse me, I'll going to have my late evening prayer now"

"No, you don't. You're changing your shirt right now in…"

"SEE! You're spying on me, right? And please, excuse me"

I shouldn't take that phone call in the first place.

What the hell is that commotion, anyway…..

**PART 7**

Cafeteria, where all student gather around to have a nice meal and a nice talk with their friends.

Especially for Ichika, Houki, Cecillia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Tatenashi, Kanzashi and the new member of the circle, Azrael.

In this situation, one could expect that they will have a happy conversation with each other like what best friend occasionally do.

They do have a good conversation, but if we look at them closely, the girls now making a 'I literally gonna kill you' glare.

While Azrael, who only enjoy his meal with proper table manner, only remain silent and just simply don't give a damn at all.

Well, like other normal people, anyone will be uneasy with that sort of death glare.

He need to do something to end those indirect torment.

"Ichika, can you buy me a Coke from that vending machine over there, please?"

Of course our original protagonist, who are naturally a good, well-mannered gentlemen who has his first male schoolmate for the first time, immediately take on his request.

As Ichika was away from that group, those 'happy' moments has turned into a purely hostile environment.

And he began to speak up.

"Can all of you stop making those face right now?"

And,…its not working, at all.

Then, he's make an interesting offer for those girls.

"Okay, I'll help you to seduce, flirting or… ARRGH, ANYTHING! You all want that Ichika, right? I will help all of you, but PLEASE STOP THESE INDIRECT TORTURE UNTIL ALL OF US GRADUATED, OKAY?"

And within instant, entire cafeteria turned into a party.

What Azrael didn't know that all the students who are present in that cafeteria are listening, since he accidently make that offer out loud.

Their teacher, Orimura Chifuyu, who happen to be nearby, could only make a smile due to the sudden commotion.

"Hey, what kind of event we have today?"

As usual, our handsome-sweet-yet-dumb ideal man of Japan of ours make out a puzzled face, not knowing what really happen just now.

"Nothing, man. Just give my damn Coke and….."

For some reason, Azrael started to look his surrounding out of some goosebumps.

"What's happening?" asked Ichika, still puzzled about the current situation.

"Nothing…."

In fact, he's lied.

Azrael know something wrong will happen sooner.

He know.

_It better I prepare myself then, for the worst scenario._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Skirmish at the Academy (I)

For the better or the worst, Infinite Stratos is now the main pinnacle for most military entity in the world.

From the beginning, the Alaska Treaty, the said event that prevent the militarization of IS, can't stop the IS from becoming an effective military assets itself.

Yet still, why the use of infantry, tanks, artilleries, aircraft and drones are still relevant in the military today.

The reason for it is quite simple: Infinite Stratos is practically not suited for national defense.

There's are a quote saying that a deployed army bring chaos and order. But a deployed IS bring only pure destruction, and there are reason for this saying.

IS is more suitable as a strategic deterrence weapon, similar like the nuclear warheads. It's only suitable to be deployed for the extraordinary measures, such as to radically reduce enemy strength needed to allow the main army to take over the specifically targeted area or to destroy their fellow enemy IS.

It is not suitable to maintain national public order and defenses, especially for the large nation-states like Russia. One IS couldn't possibly able to keep entire Moscow's public order by it's own.

As such, the original objective for the American to drop their nuclear bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki during WW2 is to reduce the strength of enemy forces that are present in those cities.

For this reason, just like the nuclear warheads during the era of Cold War and its aftermath, each respective governments has carefully guarded all form of their IS's research and development efforts from falling into the wrong hands.

One of these said 'hands' are the Phantom Task.

**PART ONE**

Ah, such a nice morning for both our attractive protagonist and his roommate. Or is it?

Because right now, Ichika is having a real nightmare (or not) of having a blue-haired lady and a silver-haired beauty snuggling on his bed in the early morning.

What makes thing a little bit worse is Azrael is now sleep soundly,…while having his body tied up.

Even with a highly obscene scenes right in front of Ichika, that capable to shake the faith of the most religious monk, somehow it can't destroy his impenetrable wall of denseness. Right now, Ichika is still puzzled about the current situation surrounding him.

What we do sure, just like the other normal people, he's…..feel uncomfortable with it.

On the other hand, how could Azrael still can sleep with with his body tied up.

The reason is simple: he has a bad habit of waking up late, to the extend that even the loudest alarm clock available couldn't wake him from his dead sleep.

Since he need to wake up before sunrise to prepare himself and to have his early morning prayer (since he's a Sunni Muslim), he usually wear a special watch that produce a mild electric shock to avoiding himself from waking up late.

In order to eliminate the main disturbance, they remove those watch from his hand.

It didn't take long before he wake up and realized the trouble occurred in their room.

"(yawn)….Hey, who's tied up my body…oh my, what the hell are both of you doing here with… swimsuit?"

One of them, which happen to be Tatenashi Sarashiki, heading toward his bed and whispering something on his ear.

"I though you will help us getting Ichika, right"

"Well, it happen to be that tying me up when I sleeping is not part of our deal"

And then, more troubles arrived on their doorstep, as the rest of the five other girl that we know happen to be nearby and possibly want to be with Ichika as well.

Within instant, all of the girls who present in that room turn it into a hostile territory as all of them draw out there is with the weapon that could burn the room within instant.

If not because their teacher, Orimura Chifuyu, happen to be nearby, the result of this clash will be catastrophic.

"I DON'T WANT ANY BURNING SMELL FROM ANY OF YOUR WEAPONS"

And then, Ling suddenly being thrown to the other side of the room by the teacher, effectively putting the hostility into a halt.

"GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM. I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU TO BE HERE"

Almost immediately, all the girls walks away from the room, and the boys, who just being saved by the loud voice of their teacher, let out a sigh of relieve, while their teacher only make a simple smile while looking at both of them.

As the girls leaving their room, she let out a simple advice to the Azrael "Think again before you make any offer, boy"

After that, she just leave those boys alone.

It was Saturday, where the class are only take place until 12.00 p.m. of the noon, as opposed of the other school day from Monday to Friday, which the class extended up until 3.00p.m.

Yet still, they still need to be prepared early for the school.

As they prepared for the half-day school session, Ichika saw something rather bizarre on Azrael's smartphone.

It was a message with only peculiar words; _EAGLE EYES_

"Give back my phone"

Slightly surprised with his sudden order, Ichika immediately return the smartphone back to its owner.

For some reason, he only looking on the screen with a rather odd expression.

"You can take the bath first, Ichika"

Ichika just simply goes to the bathroom, thinking that nothing wrong happening that time.

Meanwhile, Azrael is replying those peculiar message with rather even puzzling word.

_Hold on._

* * *

><p>12:30 p.m., 20th October 2040, Saturday.<p>

Just like the other day, nothing out of ordinary happens during these day, apart from that today is a half-day school sessions like the other Saturday.

School sessions has ended, so like the other students, Ichika will have his lunch whether in the cafeteria or at the school rooftop.

But not before he finished his job as the Student Councils Vice-President of the IS Academy.

It not like he need to do a lot of work in spite of his standing, mainly due to the fact that he's a man (which happen to be the ideal one) which makes all the female students to do some of his work under the guise of helping him.

With the jobs has finished, all the girls naturally surround him, mainly since the girls that usually walks with him are not around, such as their Student Council's President.

"Ichika? Can I talk with you for a minute?"

The one who called Ichika was Utsuho Nohotoke, one of the members of the Student Council.

From the look of her face, the issue they need to talk about might be very serious.

"Do you managed to convince him to join the Council"

"No, I don't think he want to for the time being"

Both of them referring to the Azrael.

Azrael is not rather an ordinary student like the others in IS Academy.

During the second day in the school, nearly a dozen of top upperclassmen, most of them are the IS Representative, has challenge him for a duel without using his personal IS, all of them end up losing the battle to him. His popularity is so immense, he is said to be nearly equal with the Student Council's President herself, famous enough for the Council to recruit him at all cost.

And just like what Ichika stated earlier, he declined those offer.

"Come on, Ichika, he's your friend, right? He's rarely speak to any girl since his first day on school. You're only hope now."

"I just met him three days ago! He's doesn't even consider me as his best friend yet!" say Ichika, however, even hearing the word of his failure, Utsuho's enthuathism of Azrael's recruitment remain strong, as she force Ichika again with her request."We need to make sure that he'll become part of us, or at least, the Disiplinary Committee. Can you do that?"

"I'll try…" Ichika replied, as he let out a sigh for being forced to do something rather impossible "And don't expect me to succeed, okay"

With the commotion ends, he immediately going out from the Student Council's Roomand heading toward one of the place he usually be; the rooftop. While he heads to the said place, a lot of unanswered mystery circulated on his head.

Apart of the fact that Tabane is responsible for Azrael's admission to the IS Academy, things such as his past, affiliation and even his very own motives remain the biggest questions about his very own roommates.

_Well, it just gives me a headache anyway….._

As he reaches the rooftop, the first person he saw is Azrael, with an empty box of bento at his left side, a headphone hanging on his neck and a laptop on his lap.

"Yo, good afternoon, Azrael" greet Ichika, as he tries to open a conversation with his reserved, silent friend who only replied with a simple wave of hand, "What are you doing, Azrael? Doing homework or… watching anime or games or some sort of that?"

"Nah, nothing. Homeworks done, no new episodes, the same games, argh, I'm bored….."says Azrael, with a bored tone comes out from his mouth, "So, whats up?"

With that simple question, Ichika are completely at loss about what he need to do next, "I…. don't know… having my lunch?" that are the only reply Ichika could give to Azrael, who simply switch his attention from Ichika to the holographic screen produced by his laptop "Then go on, don't mind me".

_Oh God, another failure_

Simultaneously as they end their awkward conversation, seven schoolgirls appeared from the door leading to the rooftop.

"Here comes the hell…."

"What you just say, Azrael?"

As the girls; Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Tatenashi and Kanzashi, the girls the Azrael doesn't fond with appeared, Cecilia, the teenage British girl with a long blonde hair and a blue headband become the first to greet her beloved 'future lover'.

"Good afternoon, Ichika, and…. oh, it's you again"

Like Cecilia, all the girls (except Tatenashi) lost their smile as they found Azrael sitting with Ichika.

"It's okay, girls. He did promise us something, right?" say Tatenashi with a sarcastic tone, with a peculiar smile hidden with the fan with word PROMISE, the situation only Ichika doesn't understand about.

_Argh, again…._

Suddenly, Azrael's smartphone let out a ringtone as Azrael's face changes into a serious expression, as he immediately turn off his laptop and walks away from the group.

"Don't mind me, just do your stuff" say Azrael, as he take his phone in the casual manner.

[Beep]

"Sultan here. What's the status"

* * *

><p>In the same time, there about three suspicious, large-sized cargo truck at three different part of IS Academy.<p>

On the east side, a long brunette-haired buxom beauty, along with a group of suspicious people are now preparing to execute their mission.

"16 Beta-IS pilots. Checked. 120 Type 27 Combat Drones. Checked."

And then, the lady avert her gaze to the buildings of the IS Academy.

An evil smile appeared on her face, as she let out the words "Target: IS Academy. Checked"

But what she doesn't know is all of them are being watched by another group.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sultan, this is Sovereign Zero-One, sixteen hostile Beta-IS confirmed, possibly being led by an illegal Personal IS User, confirmed to be one of the ace pilot of Phantom Task, codenamed Fourteen. Number counts of their UCAV's may reaches more than a hundred."<em>

"_Sovereign One-One to Sultan. I think… we been in silent for too long. Requesting permission to initiate our mission"_

…..

"Fine, all of you may move in now. Since all of you are guys with only normal rifles, do not engage unless necessary, stick on the plan, and…."

"_Sultan?"_

…..

"And keep yourself cloaked all the time. Remember, Fouteen's head belong to me."

"_So, Sultan, how are you going to bring our Top Priorities out from this place?"_

"No worries, Devaraja. I know exactly what I need to do"

And so, as he ends his 'phone conversations', and without Ichika and the girls doesn't even knows, or even care about Azrael's conversation earlier, he began to approach the group with a calm face and an unusual smile.

"Hey Ichika, you remember about the new epic movie I recommend yesterday, right?"

**PART TWO**

In the middle of autumns of the Sunday evening in October, Ichika is standing alone waiting for a certain petite boy which happens to be his roommate as well.

"Un, where are you, Azrael, how long are you going finish your stuff, now. We got one less people in the group now. It's your suggestions anyway…." . As Ichika mutter to himself, he remain in the mall's square waiting for his roommate.

_Only eight people present. Man, how long I should wait for him anyway._

The thorough explanation for this scenario is today, in the 1:45 p.m. of the 20th October 2040, Ichika, Azrael and the seven girls close to Ichika should be gathering at the mall square before 2:00 p.m. for the new American action/sci-fi film that Azrael describe as 'epic' that will showing at 3:00 p.m. by the courtesy of his own suggestion an hour earlier.

The problem is, Azrael is not yet arrived, which is apparently uncommon given that Azrael took a great deal in punctuality in all aspect of his life (a good thing for Ichika as well since he tends to force him to be punctual, which prevent him from arriving late to the class).

And then, a certain teenage girl approach him. Even in the mall crowded with people walking around, that figure stood out the most, given for her bright blond hair extended to below her waist, super high-class autumn dress and accessories, as well for her obvious full British ancestry.

"Ichika…"

By only hearing her voice and looking at her figure, he know who is calling him just now.

"Oh, Cecilia, why do you…."

"Just come with me. Hurry!"

And then, he being dragged to a well-known, high class girls clothing shop that occasionally visited by the girls.

"Ichika, which clothing is suitable for me?"

While Cecilia is happily asking his opinion about the perfect clothes for her in among a dozen of high-quality pretty clothings, Ichika could only make a sigh, "You drag me here just because you can't decide what clothes you want to pick?"

The only response from Cecilia is a smile with a certain hope from her heart, "Anything is perfect for you" said Ichika.

"Wait here, okay?" Cecilia immediately enters the changing room just three steps away from Ichika, and comes out a few minutes after changing to one of the clothes she choose, an autumn red dress that covers the body from the shoulder to the knees with a v-shaped neckline.

"Wah, it is perfect for you"

"Really? Oh wait, I need to check other cloth as well"

As she enters the changing room again, a certain voice calling Ichika from the jeans sections.

It was Rin, a Chinese girl who today wears a short-sleeved shirt and a denim skirt with the usual twintails tied by the yellow ribbon.

As Ichika arrived at the Rin's location, she immediately shows two pairs of jeans on both her left and right hand "Which one is suitable for me? This, or this?"

"I'm a boy. Why do I should pick a jeans for you?"

"Yeah, you're right. Please wait here, okay?"

As she enters the nearby changing room, oddly (for Ichika) with an obvious expressions in her face, he being dragged by another girl with an unusual enthusiasm that are not matching with her usual stoic personality.

This time, it was Laura, a petite silver-haired beauty wearing a pretty black autumn dress which gives a figure that can (possibly) completely make all the boys bleed their nose.

"So Ichika, err…. Which one is suitable for me? This dress, or this shirt?"

"Oh my…." Ichika now getting confused with this situation, as Laura cover her blushing face mixed with her happy feeling, "Are you really need to ask me about what clothes you need to take?"

"Of course, you're my wife anyway. After all, your taste matters most, right"

And then, as Cecilia and Rin approach them, chaos ensues.

"Ah, Ichika, why do you left me alone…."

"Hey, I told you to wait, right?"

Not even a slight chance to reply toward both of them, Laura joins in, turning it into a total mayhem.

"Get off, both of you. I have a business with my wife here"

While they resume their hostilities in the middle of that store, another girl drag Ichika away, this time toward the lingerie sections.

This time, the one who drag him is Tatenashi, the blue haired lady which happen to be part of the group as well.

"Ichika-kun, which one of these bra is your favourites?"

"YOU GOTTA BE JOKING. JUST CHOOSE IT BY YOUR OWN, WILL YOU?"

And then, there comes the ponytailed, brown haired Japanese teenage girl known as Houki, who apparently are nearby both of them.

"Ichika, what are you doing?"

This time, he completely has no idea to counteract this awkward situation.

"Oh my, are you jealous?"

Just like the previous one, it also turned into an unwanted situation, thanks to Tatenashi's word.

While all these girls are now fighting like the lions fighting over their territories, Ichika finally managed to made it out from the store.

"Ichika, are you okay?"

Much to his relieve, the voice he heard just now outside the store is Charlotte, the ever-smiling, blond haired French girl, with the Kanzashi, both have one bag filled with clothes from the very store he being dragged into, indicating that both of them has finished their shopping session.

Coincidentially, both of the Gotanda's siblings are also present at the front of the very store itself.

"Oh my, Azrael, it getting messy here, where are you…."

For some reason, Charlotte and Kanzashi seems to know the reason of Azrael's absence, as shown on their rather awkward laughter.

* * *

><p>"Achoo"<p>

At the same time, somewhere near a certain vending machines at the southern part of the IS Academy, Azrael, still wearing his school uniform (his uniform are same with Ichika's design), sneezes out of no reason as he open a cold can of Coke.

"It such a shame not watching that film, well,…..with this kind of situation, perhaps this is the best course of action…"

Wait, why he still in the Academy, anyway?

Well, we flashback to one hour before the current timeline, at the same rooftop where they having lunch together in the afternoon.

* * *

><p>"So, you're telling us to having a group date, all of us, with Ichika, right?" asked Houki, clearly with the mixed tone of confused and disagreement, which only being replied with a nod.<p>

"It supposed to be a couple's date, not a group date." claims Rin, which all of the girls present agreed upon.

"Oh my…" Azrael could only make a face palm, then continue his speech "For starters, if I give this chance to only one person, everyone will just follow, no, more like stalking Ichika and any of you who got the chance, right?".

The only response he gets is only 'Um' and 'Er", as he continues "Besides, if something wrong happens and you guys end up bumped to each other at the same time, you're not gonna kill each other. You girls will kill Ichika instead, right?"

"Aaa, no, both of us will not do that to begin with" claims Tatenashi, referring to herself and her sister.

Azrael further explained "In this case, it will end up into a group date, and later, only one of you and Ichika will watching the movies together. The solution is to have all of you involved so all of you can reap its benefit, right?"

"Why action film? Can't you find any romantic movies or you just to lazy to find one?" asked Rin, still not satisfied with Azrael's explaination.

"Boy usually don't watch romantic things that makes them sleepy in the cinema. Don't worry about me, I'll make a bluff and I'm not going to interfere. So, since this is the chance of the lifetime, unless if you to give it to someone else, do all of you wants it, or not?"

Almost instantly, all of them agrees with his plan.

"Ichika, they joining us as well"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

It is his teacher, Orimura Chifuyu 'Brunhilde', who still wearing her teaching attire, but this time she has two katana on both of her hands along with two handguns in the holster on both of her thighs.

"Waiting for the perfect time to counteract this situation" replied Azrael, "We can't just barge in blindly, not with the terrorist and their nasty bombs scattered in the Academy" his explaination completely surprise his teacher.

"How do you _peoples_ managed to find out this information" she began to interrogate her student in spite of her amazement toward Azrael, who still remain calm while gulping down a can of Coke in the dire situation.

"Hmm, more like Tabane-sama finds out about it, Orimura-sensei" he explained further, along with a sigh "It took a lot of effort to bring the hit singer, Yuzuriha Inori to this city,…..well, only about 30 students left in this Academy, securing them can't be too hard"

"So, that's why the Academy seem deserted today" said his teacher, _A hit singer's concert near the Academy, huh! That explains everything._

"Besides, we have only one IS and 16 hostile Beta-IS around, destroying them all…." before Azrael could even finished his word, his teacher interrupt "How are you going to destroy them, by your own, especially?"

"I think its easy for me. One IS might be problematic, but those other 15 has no IS cores with it"

"So?"

"There are 467 IS. The reason they being called IS because they have the IS Cores. With it, it enable these 467 IS to have an unlimited form of advanced mechanism, like flight control, weaponry and AI. But so far, there are other 30,000 IS Frames has been produced, and all of them didn't have the IS Cores. Without it, they are more like ten times or so less inefficient than the pure IS, thus that's why they being called Beta-IS."

She become amazed with Azrael's extensive knowledge about IS, especially since the explanation given to her earlier are something that usually being taught during the second year. Most of the first-year students has yet to know about the facts mentioned earlier.

"Okay, continue"

"In this case, the only thing we need to worry is the personal IS pilot and the bombs. If we eliminate them and secure the armory, we can take back the Academy without problems. And yes, if we doing it just fine, everything can be finished without any form of prolonged IS fights or whatsoever" As he ends his explanation, he realized about his teachers gazes toward him "I'm sorry, Orimura-sensei, am I being rude just now"

"No" Chifuyu could only smile as she look at the Azrael, which oddly reminds her of her own brother "You've changed a lot, yet still good-mannered as always"

"Probably", that's the only reply Azrael could give for someone who familiar with him.

"Well, excuse me, sensei, I have something to do now"

As he throw away the empty can into the recycling bin next to the vending machine , he walks away from his teacher like nothing wrong ever happens.

* * *

><p>At the same time, in a fast food restaurant inside the mall, Ichika, the girls and the Gotanda siblings are having a meal together on their respective seat near the glass overlooking the view of IS Academy from the other side of the bay.<p>

While the younger sister, Ran Gotanda are now being interrogated by the girls, the older brother, Dan Gotanda are sitting together waiting for a certain boy.

"You do sure that this Azrael is a boy? He might turn up to be a girl in disguise, or a gay, perhaps?" such a simple, yet annoying question, which are replied by Ichika "HE IS A BOY" while showing a picture of Azrael surrounded by two upperclassmen "And he obviously not a gay. A religious one, in fact".

"Well, you sure got a rotten luck, now" said Dan, with Ichika remain oblivious about the real meaning of his word, "Why not you try to call him. Again".

"Really?" And he did make a phone call after a number of considerable failure, and this time, Azrael pick up the phones.

"Azrael, where the hell are you? It's 2:30 of the evening now, are you going to watch it or not"

"_No, unfortunately I can't. I am at Academy now and I got tons of things to do here."_

"Oh, really?"

While Ichika are making a face palm, the girls like having some sort of relieved expression on their face.

"What kind of unfinished business do this punctuality freaks are having now?"

"_Err, more like….{BANG}"_

Ichika knows something wrong is happening judging from the sound of explosive earlier "Azrael, is something wrong there…wait, is that a gunshot I heard just now"

"_I think that was a warning shot just now. Call me later"_

"Hey, Azrael, hey!" It was not working however, as Azrael has ended the phone call. Ichika, knowing that something wrong is happening inside the Academy, began to avert his attention to the island on the bay that houses the IS Academy.

"You saw what I saw right now"

"Yes" Laura simply replied Ichika's question, as the girls and the other costumers in the restaurant began to turn their attention to the IS Academy whre part of it has produce black smoke now.

"Shall we do something about it?"

All the seven girls, his fellow schoolmate and IS Pilots, immediately agreed with Ichika.

* * *

><p>Nurul Putri Nirmala<p>

For the people involved in the IS's affairs, she usually recognized as the Eastern Princess, the Ace of the Indonesia, the pride of its her fellow Indonesian people and the Southeast Asian Leagues alike.

Commonly recognizable through her beautiful mixed European-Indonesian face, her slightly tanned skin covering her curvaceous figure and her long wavy brown hair, this 20 years-old pilot has earned her place among the top 10 IS Pilots in Southeast Asia, and undoubtly as one of the greatest assets the Indonesian National Armed Forces could have.

But today, she being tasked for a simple mission that are not suited for her fame; monitoring Ichika and the girls.

_Boring_

Watching over a bunch of young teenagers shopping together has put her level of boredom to the maximum limit.

"Reyna, if he's being like that Ichika, what would you think"

"_Do you mean he become some sort of dense, foolish blockhead? No, I don't like it at all."_

"Oh, come on, we don't know until it…..wait" she avert her focus to the IS Academy, which part of them are now burning after she heard a noise of explosion.

"_Do you saw that, Devaraja?"_

"Yes, I am." She began to contact her fellow colleague that currently studying in the Academy. "Sultan, are you okay? Do you copy?"

"_I'm fine. Don't mind about me, just watch over them"_

But its too late for her, since Ichika, the girls and the Gotanda siblings has already leaving the fast food restaurant.

**PART 3**

"OH SHIT!...Argh, man…. Zero-Two, Zero-Three, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Staff Sargeant… we're damn lucky to be survived even with that blast though"

"Why they blow up this section, anyway?"

For being very lucky for not being inside its blast radius in spite their close proximity with it, it makes them wonder why the bomb are being detonated.

Indeed, why the enemy taking the measures of detonating one of their bombs planted in the IS Academy, the very own trump cards needed for the terrorist needed to maintain advantages during the course of their mission.

Neither Staff Sargeant Chalerm Kraisee, PFC Saravan Thammayong and Private Phan Van Binh, who bears temporary callsign of Sovereign Zero-One, Zero-Two and Zero-Three respectively, or the other six soldiers in the different parts of Academy, knows the reason of these unexpected situation.

"_I saw one Combat Drone heading toward your direction, three o' clock, hide yourself, quickly!"_

"We know, but where?"

As the dual-rotor, Gatling gun-equipped UCAV approaching their position, they realized that hiding is no longer an option.

But then, BANG, the camera and the left wing of UCAV shatters, heavily impacted by a sniper rifles bullet.

"Thank you, Two-Three" Chalerm let of a sigh of relieve, as he looks at a certain soldier armed with a sniper rifle.

Similar like himself, all of them wears the standard-issued SF-10A Exosuit, an infantry exoskeleton **(it more like the one in the CoD: Advanced Warfare, in case any of you wanders about it)** developed three years prior to the introduction of Infinite Stratos that capable to boost soldiers physical capabilities of movement and speed added with the ability to cloak.

In spite of this, it didn't change the fact that all nine of them are males, and obviously can't pilot IS. Furthermore, IS and Beta-IS are far outclass their Exosuit or any known military technologies hundred times over. Facing the terrorist of 16 Beta-IS and one pure 3rd generation IS is suicidal, and they couldn't afford to mount any proper resistance if they end up being discovered by the enemy.

Chalerm knows that fact, as well the other soldiers involved in this mission.

"We need to locate those bombs, and defuse it,….fast"

* * *

><p>"Learn that facts, girls. You do something foolish, WE BLOW THIS PLACE APART!"<p>

Before they detonate one of their bombs, entire cafeteria, where during that time, has 27 students in it, has turned into an utter pandemonium. Had most of the students didn't heading to the concert on that evening, the outcome might be different.

With about three IS Representative Candidates and the rest of others, all has the experience being trained under military standard about 100 hours, these number are more than enough to neutralize all the enemies.

Thanks for the bombs planted in all places in the Academy, they now can't do anything to retaliate.

"Hah! Not so useful now, right?"

As the situation are now under control, one of them enters the cafeteria.

"Ara, ara, it seem all of you can be really obedient, right?"

By looking at the lady, most of the students can assume that she is the leader of the terrorist group, judging by her odd charisma coupled with her ladylike demeanor.

"Has the announcement has been made, ma'am"

"Yes, I did"

"Good, we have a phone call for you. He insist that he need to talk with you"

"He?" slight expression of surprised appeared on her face, as she took the phone from one of her underling.

"Okay, what do you want? You do realized that…"

"_I know exactly the current situation of the IS Academy now. In fact, I'm one of its students as well. I know you identity, woman. Krasimira Georgiva Velichkova. 27 years-old, Bulgarian, listed under the wanted list in 12 countries, including your homeland as well by the Russian Federation, and I do know about your involvement in the terrorist attack at and the murder of the Minister of Internal Affair of Czech Republic, your very own husband. I believe that you're trying locate and breach into the facility housing the IS main supercomputer, and I assure you that failure is the only thing you will face. Remember that I have memorise all the information of all your top echelons, including you. Anything else you want to ask?"_

…

"Okay, so tell me…your request or something?"

"_Go to the dormitories and find the room 1025. I promise that I will not use my personal IS, firearms or any blades"_

"Oh, this sounds like a date request for me"

"_No, it's not. You got 15 minutes"_

The call has ended, and as expected, a fine lady-like giggling comes out from her lips suited with her identity.

"Such a bold way to make a date, right"

With an unusually happy expression coupled with her wicked personality and mind, she heads to the location as ordered, along with two of her underlings.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing in this place?"<p>

The legendary 'Brunhilde' of the Academy, Orimura Chifuyu, saw something that are out of place; Males.

Three males, all three of them wearing the SF-10A Exosuit, well armed with the Special Forces-issued firearms and gadgets, are now wandering around the Academy.

Even by looking the probability of finding males, children, teenagers and adult alike, which are very rare in the IS Academy, finding the well trained commandoes (not woman, of course) are even rarer, no, it nearly impossible to find one.

As she approach those suspicious mens, stealthly with the katana on her hand, she suddenly felt her shoulder being touched by someone.

"It best not to do so, Orimura-sensei"

Surprised, Chifuyu immediately point her katana to the person behind her thanks to her refined reflexes, while those three suspicious mens also point their respective firearms toward their backs.

One of those men spoke up after looking to the person behind them.

"Damn, you're scared out the shit out of us"

The person is someone that they know; Azrael.

"You don't have to worry, sensei. They're one of us. It best to secure our armory for the time being" said Azrael, then turning his attention toward those men and asked "How much left?"

"A dozen. Still enough to blow up half of this place to smithereens"

…..

"Good. Keep on with your mission"

And then, those three mens activate their cloak ability, rendering them invisible right in front of their naked eyes.

And when she look at her left side, where Azrael standing beside her, he's nowhere to be seen.

"Oh really, now you can disappearing out in thin air as well, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Both of you, standby here until I told you to go inside"<p>

As Krasimira enters the hallway in the dormitories, leaving behind both of her underlings outside the building, there only nothing but a pure silence within it.

_Hmm, why this place seems to quiet today_

She indeed right. Even if there's an event during that day, it shouldn't be as deserted as what she saw right now. For her, its like everything has been planned since the beginning.

TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP….

She walks to the certain place she being told to come earlier, leaving behind a loud noise from her expensive high heeled shoes.

As she arrives at the Room 1025, she met the very person who orders her to come to that place; Azrael, with both of his hand on the air, no blade weapons or firearms, and now wearing his black hooded jacket with his head covered with hood instead of his IS as promised.

"Girls, you may come here" As she calls her underling, no response appeared "Hello, do you copy…."

"They fine. Both of them being tied on the tree right now" explains Azrael "Besides, I told you to come alone, is it?"

"How can I trust you. I don't know if you did have no weapons with you"

"Well, I told you I didn't bring any firearms or blades right? You can run a body check on me if you want to"

And she indeed run a body check on him. While she run a check on him, Azrael take something hidden inside his jacket.

**PSSSSTTTTT.**

And then, Krasimira fell to the floor, electrocuted by his taser.

"Fool"

**PART 4**

3, 2, 1, take-off….

And then, there goes our king with his consorts, marching from a certain beach near the mall, all piloting their respective IS, leaving behind the Gotanda siblings in that place.

"Huh…."

A certain maiden in love, specifically Ran Gotanda, felt disappointed with the current scenario she faced. She only managed to meet Ichika for only a short brief of time. Along with the pretty girls he brought along during their meeting, her luck completely ran out from the first minute she tag along with Ichika.

"Come on, don't be sad. You will meet him again anyway." Yet her expression still remain the same even her brother trying to cheer her up, and somehow, he gets the idea to bring up this lady back to her senses. " I know, how if you just confess to him. Who knows, it might be working that way, maybe he will give you some smooch on your lip…"

And he gets a punch from her younger sister, thanks to his annoying(?) words.

* * *

><p>Eight IS approaching the IS Academy, separated as two Flight-sized aircraft formation, with its pilots vying to save the Academy from any threat imaginable.<p>

Well, not exactly.

To be exact, only Ichika who wander about the current situation right now. The rest of them, however, have something else in their mind.

Suddenly, all seven of them suddenly stop flying and floating mid-air, much to Ichika's surpise.

"Hey, why are we stopping?" he asked to those girls, still wandering about their sudden act "We need to go to the Academy now. All of you know something wrong happening there, right?"

They indeed recognize that fact. But still, a lot of question circulating in their minds. Why Ichika worry so much about Azrael? Who is Azrael to him? Is it true that he didn't know anything about Azrael, or he do know and hid it from them? And most importantly, why Azrael? For a long time, they trying to gain the attention and affection from this blockheads for ages, but since Azrael comes into their life, he seem to care about Azrael more than how he care about them.

"Can we ask you something, Ichika?" Cecilia become the first to speak up for those questions "Do you actually know about Azrael? You're seem…. familiar with him."

It was a scene of pure awkwardness, which only being responded by a sigh of a certain boy.

"Come on, girls, we need to…" "NO!" Without even a slight chance for him to spoke up, Rin interrupts his words, with rather loud voice "I want to…. no, all of us want to know the reason why, right now!"

….

"Maybe…. maybe not"

An answer, which only raise more question, of course, instead of solving it that Ichika could give to them, before continues "I do know him somehow, but…. I don't know anything about him".

"What do you mean, Ichika?" Tatenashi asked, in amidst of that near-silence situation.

….

"You see, when I met him for the first time, I'm absolutely don't know anything about him. But when I knowing him for these past three days, I find out that he's an anime otaku, film otaku, Gunpla's freaks, weapons freak, engineering genius, and I am somehow not surprised about it!" Ichika began to explain everything, then stop to take a long breath before continues "And inside his calm face, I could see everything, anger, resolute, sadness, weakness, loneliness, all in a nutshell"

"And how do you need that?" Houki asked, still dissatisfied with his explaination.

"Because, I once lost everything… my memories"

It is something that they never knew about, much to their shock.

"But when?" Charlotte asked. Indeed, when did he lost his memories in the first place?

"Second Mondo Grosso. Being kidnapped. Saved by Chifuyu-nee. I bet you know that story, right" He indeed right. He might never tell them about it, but they still know about it through some sources. But it still didn't satisfy any of their question, yet. "Somehow I've end up having trauma. A short-term memory loss, my psychiatrist said"

…..

"You know, after my sister save me, I can't even know about my own sister, Houki, Rin, practically everyone. People told me to calm down, they say that it will return by its own. Its not working. But my psychiatrist told me something. He told me that I need to find it by my own. And its working, you know"

All seven of them listening to his word with full attention, vying to know everything about their beloved one.

"And I take about two years to find all the album I had, just to know everything about my past. If not because of his advice, I couldn't able to recognize Houki or Rin in the first place. But when I try to remember about him, I can't find anything to refer to. So, I just thought, if I can't find anything about him, I get near with him and try to be his friend instead. Who knows, it might be working that way"

And then, entire atmosphere turned from a serious conversation….. into a collection of laughter.

Indeed, how they could forgot about it.

They laugh, not because his words are funny. It because they remember one thing that makes them fall in love with him; a simple logic of 'making friends'

If not because of these logic, he will not stand with all the mayhem and chaos they give to him in the first place. If not because of these logic, they will not end up fallen in love on him.

"Am I just say something funny just now" Ichika asked, still remain oblivious about what they thinking about.

"Nah, nothing" Laura responded, as her railgun are now poised for a certain battle "Now, Ichika, lets save our overpowered, battle-smart, pain-in-the-ass friend of ours, shall we?"

"_I heard that, Laura"_

Speaking of the devil, it seem that Azrael has contact them after a not-so-long period of silence.

"Oh my, Azrael, you're back, huh" Ichika responds, as he continues "We heading to the Academy now. So, whats up with the Academy now…"

"_Wait! No, unless if you want to blow up this school, don't come near this place unless I told you not to"_

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"_There are bombs scattered around the Academy. They'll blow this place up if someone fired a first shot right away"_

"Its okay, we're … wait, DID YOU SAY BOMBS"

"_Yes! I'll explain this later. Our teachers are trying to secure our armory as we speak, and right now we got people trying to dispose those bombs. I've got something to do now. Bye"_

….

"Can someone tell me what we need to do next?"

Charlotte was right. What are they supposed to do now?

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, give me some rest"<p>

Now, Azrael is sitting on his chair in front of his studying desk decorated with a computer, books and Gunpla's, with a face a tired person that nearly entered the state of panic. It took a great deal to keep them out of the Academy, especially with a certain organization had been putting a price on a head of a certain roommate of him as well his IS.

_Seriously, that crazy inventor should tell me more detail about her own invention. Well, I've got other thing to be settled now._

Then he sit on his bed, while facing a certain woman, now being tied up on a chair with a rope, still unconscious. How he got that rope, nobody knews.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty" No response, as expected. Then he look on the cup of half-full plain water, then splash it on her face, which completely surprise her. "I told you to wake up, Krasimira"

Krasimira still shocked with that sudden harassment, but it takes only a few second for her to grasp to the reality "Oh my, you're kind of rude, and rather…. cute, for someone who offer me a date."

"Oh no, no, please don't mention that word in front of me" he could do nothing but putting his palm on his forehead. Her words reminds him of his day in the Royal Military College and during his early day of duty in a certain multinational task force. His petite figure and boyish face has made almost everyone treat him like a little brother need to be protected instead as a fellow comrades, even when he hold a knife, gun or even an IS.

And worse, for him, he got four fellow IS pilots trying to hitting on him and treat him like some sort of a cute doll, a 'hellish' situation that every male teenager in this world willing to trade places with.

"It seem that someone is blushing right now"

"No, I am not. You will speak when I told you to do so, woman"

He took a breath before starting his interrogation.

"So, tell me about your objective of attacking this place"

"Ah, now this cutie boy trying to be serious"

"Answer my question, woman"

Her flirting strategy are not working. Surely he's a tough nut to crack, given for his ever-serious expression and lack of blushing on his face. "I think you already know about our mission, boy. No one could possibly know about our plan" Now, she's the one who trying to gain information from him.

"We indeed managed to intercept your communication, woman. We know exactly what are you people planning. We just need to find out your true goal now" He deliberately let out some facts that she should not to know, as he continues "Phantom Task. Has a history as early on the Second World War. Sometime being described as mercenary, sometime as terrorist, sometime as an international network of illegal arms trading. And reasonably has some sort of obsession about IS. I presume that the supercomputer in this place is not your only objective, right? That supercomputer are indeed a valuable treasure chest of IS marvels, but putting 30 bombs in IS Academy is too much, you know"

Then, she laughs maniacally as she look at Azrael "You're right, boy". As he maintain his attention on Krasimira, she start to pour out everything "We come for you, boy. That other male student and the others as well. Your IS, his IS, its like having a loads of nuclear arsenal on your pocket."

"You really look as ugly as devil when you're laughing, is it?" he bagan to speak up, sarcastically, as he asked "I still wondering, you know, why Ichika is so important for you people?"

And so, her maniac laughter continues.

"It not just him. You're included as well, boy! In fact, in all our main objection, you and your IS the second most important objective just behind that Orimura and his personal IS"

"Well, that is interesting. Do you care enough to tell me about it"

"Oh my, you don't know? Back in Cambodia, you beat Chigusa, Isabella and Avery in just mere three minutes like they were mere fly. Don't you forget, boy, it not just us, China, US, Russia, they look at you like you're some sort of the last unicorn on Earth"

"I'm guess because I am a boy, right?"

"Its not just that, you fool. Look at your country, no, entire of the Southeast Asian Leagues. The supranational union of yours is just merely 20 years old. It just even barely made it as one of the world major power. But your technology…"

"Oh you're talking about our IS technologies. Indeed, for a bunch of small nations, we done fairly better than France and Brazil, and surprisingly as good as US and Japan. Well, It doesn't sound like sarcasm to me"

And for some reason, his attention has shifted to a certain tablet.

"I presume that this is your tablet"

"And what are you going to do? Hack it?"

"Yeah"

He immediately took the tablet and connect it to his laptop, and before she knows it, he has typing the laptop's keyboard in an incredible speed.

"Hello, Phantom Task. Lets see what kind of secret you hold from us"

Japan Standard Times, UTC+ 9:00, 3:30p.m./1530 hours

**PART 5**

Central Pacific Standard Times, UTC+11:00, 5:30p.m./1730 hours

Far in the middle of the isolated part in the international waters of Pacific Ocean, there lies a tropical island, for long it sought to be deserted and unhabited.

Even by orbital scanning, radar or sonar, there's nothing to be seen but only lush tropical jungles and beaches.

A perfect hideout for the underground organization of Phantom Task.

Unknown for most people, it houses an underground fortress, complete with the anti-air and anti-ship defenses, underground satellite launch pad and a recreational section on the beach.

Somewhere on the beautiful beach on that certain island, there's a certain couple having a date, both are covered by an umbrella.

And what makes this couple rather odd….. is both of them are woman.

Squall and Autumn.

Two of the sixteen personal IS user affiliated with Phantom Task, this pair is a hurricane, feared by those who knows about them or for some unlucky fellow who just end up bumped with them. it said (according to them) that they are destined together and inseparable.

Yes, they're lesbian, and since this is not some sort of mature fanfic, so lets skip the disturbing part, shall we?

Okay, where did I stop….

A certain black short-haired woman in her mid-20's, wearing only simple t-shirt and short trouser approach both of this ladies. By looking on her anxious face, there's absolutely something wrong just occurred.

And what's more, when she arrived, she saw them in…..rather disturbing position.

"Meusel-sama, we got some problem with….. oh my God, please….just…. stop"

"Hey you, would you care to knock the door?"

"KNOCK THE DOOR MY ASS! WE ARE ON THE BEACH NOW!"

A slight mayhem has occurred between both of those ladies. The balck-haired on is now partially covering her eyes for a good reason, while Autumn, in her bikinis, have her face filled with anger since that black-haired woman has disturb their…personal activity.

But a certain woman has a calm expression in her face, knowing that something wrong is happening by looking on the woman.

"Is there something wrong just happened?"

"Yes, Meusel-sama! Our system,….we got a breach on our system"

"Ah, fine." Her face let out a sigh of boredom. For her, it must be a prank made by that certain IS creator "Give me some rest, would you? Its not like you can breach it this time"

All three of them head to the their underground hideout, running in the jungles with two of them only wearing sandal and bikinis, no, not really, they already wear their shirts.

And there goes the control room in that underground facility.

The control room itself are relatively large, it house six large screen for the military purpose such as orbital observation, radar screen and any other thing you can imagine, with a considerable number of computers. There are about 14 staff, men and women alike, all of them currently typing their keyboard in a speed that could nearly match the speed of running cheetah.

There actually another person in that room, which we know her as Madoka, who just standing there, doing nothing.

Such a well equipped room, which makes it very reasonable for any governments who know their existence to be very vigilant when facing these organization.

"So, what kind of trouble we run into right now?"

"Someone trying to hack our system. We can confirm that it is an individual work, Madam."

"Oh my, that Tabane trying to playing around with our system, right?" _So, it seem she tries to test our system again. _So that what she thinks "Give me a seat, boy. I'll handle this matter"

And thus, she began to type the keyboard, even faster than all the best Phantom Task members responsible in handling the cyber affair of this organization.

_You think that you can beat us, right Tabane? Youre wrong._

She think that it was Tabane Shinonono, their new sworn enemies, are responsible for this pranks.

She was wrong

In less than a minutes, she lost the momentum against that mysterious hacker.

Before she could do anything, the hacker has already send a virus, and most of the encrypted files of the Phantom Task are now transferred to a certain sources like a flowing river.

_This is wrong. This is wrong. This algorithm is obviously different than that annoying professor. Just who is this hacker, anyway?_

And then, a certain screen has show another trouble. The other Phantom Task's bases also face the similar problem. Spreading like a cancer.

"Meusel-sama. We got report that other bases face the similar problem like us as well"

"Artic Circle has fallen. Bolivia has fallen, Odessa, Arkhangelsk, Guinea, Laos, Nunavut, Caribbean, Himachal Pradesh, the virus has nearly crippled their terminal"

"Its infecting our satellites as well"

"Fuck! Our goddamn files are missing as well"

Everything is a chaos. Mayhem. The worst pandemonium imaginable for the Phantom Task.

Not even their best brains could solve the situation, but….

"Everyone! Pull of the plug. Turn off everything. If its can't be saved, burn it down. Tell other bases to do so. NOW!"

Everyone is utterly shock with Squall's order, from someone that has been the best among the organization.

"But madam, if we do that, we…."

"We can't afford losing everything. DO IT!"

Seeing that everyone is completely clueless about what they going to do, Madoka and Autumn takes the action as well.

"Faster, faster. She's right. Get moving as fast as you could"

"What the fucking thing you guys doing now. FASTER"

* * *

><p>Laos Standard Times, UTC+7:00, 1:00p.m.1300 hours

"Its too late now, Meusel. We losing the battle. Our system has down right now."

"_Just do it. We losing everything in this rate now"_

In Laos, this base is currently run by a certain early 30's Caucasian man. Unlike Meusel, he's no longer consider that forcibly turning off their computer system to be the viable option.

So far, almost every files stored in their base in Laos has been stolen. The base itself has been experienced forced power shut-down and communication jamming.

What makes thing even worse, the base are now surrounded by the large number of unit from the Thai, Laos and the Vietnemese military, attacking from south, north and west respectively.

"Sir, only our radar system is functioning right now"

"How about our hangar? Can our IS and Beta-IS's be deployed now?"

"It stuck now. We can't open our hangar. Everything has been shut down now."

Now there only two thing he can do now.

First option is to restore the power of their bases, activating their defenses, deploying their only IS and 45 Beta-IS. It took a long time to do so and has risk being caught by the authorities, thus revealing their existence to the world.

Second option is to abandon the base via the secret passage, and risk losing their vital arsenal.

And he pick the second option.

"Abandon the base. Now!"

"But sir, we will…"

"I know. Just do it"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the North Sea, UTC+1:00, 7:20 a.m.<p>

Its been an early morning for the cargo ship Odessa, a ship serve as the secret mobile base for the Phantom Task.

Right now, the ship face two difficulties.

From the outside, the ship are now facing a thunderstorm and some rough waves that could make any professional sailors having a terrible seasick.

From the inside, the ship is totally crippled. It lost its power, its semi-autonomous cybernetic system and communication system.

"Hey, where are you people? HELLOO…."

Unbeknown for her, or any other Phantom Task members still under mass confusion in that ship, the German Air Force has send their fighter to their coordinates in the midst of the rough morning thunderstorm.

**BAM….**

With only one missile launched from the internal weapons bay of Eurofighter Firestorm, the ship sunk to the depth of the ocean.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the space, on the orbit above Kuwait.<p>

There a certain space station known by man as the International Space Station.

This following conversations are recorded by the Roskosmos Mission Control Centre in Korolyov, Moscow Oblast, Russian Federation.

Astronaut #1: _Cosmonaut Andrei Krushenkov. Now I'm at the solar panel with Gilbert Davidson. Initiating inspection._

Astronaut #2: _Good. Don't screw up then._

Astronaut #3: _Thanks for that sarcasm, Sara. Now Andrei, its us again, walking in the space._

Astronaut #1: _Hahaha, you know that I like it, Gilbert…. Hey, do you saw that?_

Astronaut #3: _What are you talking … fuck, is that an anti-satellite missile? Igor, can you ask Moscow about those missile?_

Astronaut #4: _Sure did, comrades. Wait a second. ISS to the Command Center. ISS to the Command Center. Do you copy?_

Command Center: _Command Center to the ISS. What's up, Igor, you just saw some ghost or something?_

Astronaut #4: _No. More like 4 anti-satellite missile on the orbit now. One from France, one from China, one from Borneo, and another from our motherland. Its not like it headed toward us, but we just want to know what happen today. Just in case._

Command Center: _Let me check in the computer._

…..

Command Center: _Its okay, its an authorized ASAT test program. I got confirmation from the European Space Agency, Chinese National Space Administration and the Southeast Asian Space Exploration Committee. The one from our motherland is an ASAT test from the Aerospace Force. Don't worry, its not gonna kill you, Igor._

Astronaut #4: _Four simultaneous ASAT launch. Are you serious?_

Command Center : _Don't ask me. Its from the top brass. We don't know anything here._

Astronaut #2: _Oh really? Top brass you say?_

Astronaut #3: _This sounds very fishy._

Astronaut #1: _Yeah. I can't help but to agree with you. For the motherland, it really hit those satellite perfectly._

* * *

><p>Back in a certain island in the central Pacific Ocean, the mayhem faced by the base earlier has finally over. Unlike the other Phantom Task bases all around the world, their damage is considerably low.<p>

But still, losing 80% of the sensitive files and having its global communication network terribly disrupted is a serious matter.

"We turning on all the computers. God, that was one hell dangerous gamble"

"All terminals are on,…. Madam, we cant reach two of our reconnaissance satellite and two of our communication satellites. I afraid we lost them, somehow"

"Odessa and Laos has gone black, Meusel-sama"

While all of them having some anxious expression on their face, Squall, however, has a sinister smile on her face.

"I wonder who is our lovely mysterious hacker of our?"

Her smile, …obviously not a good thing. Even her teammates and underling has a feeling of shiver among them.

**PART 6**

Meanwhile, back in the Academy.

"You do sure that all of them has been disposed? High Command has already make agreement with both the Academy and Japan. We cant afford making mistake right now"

"_Its okay, boy. Its all done. You can gone frenzy if you want to"_

"Fine, this is Sultan, over and out"

And his gaze are now focused on Krasimira, who still bound on the chair with rope.

"Now, what should we do about you?"

The lady, however, still remain calm despite of the situation, began to reply his question.

"Well, we can start by having intimate contact with each other"

"I'm sorry, I'm not into some sort of lewd things, especially with someone who are sadist and shotacon"

For some reason, she surprised with his word. Its not like he was wrong, but knowing about her terrible preference is somehow too much for her.

"Okay, then how would you know about my fetish"

"Two evidence"

It surprise her even more. He even got two evidence to support it

"Okay, then tell me about it?"

"The first evidence is during the assassination of your husband, the late Minister of Internal Affair of Czech Republic. If we ask the girls, all of them will say 'He's very handsome for the mid-30's' or anything else that sound similar. Killing your husband on the bed. Really gruesome. What's make it even terrible his cute 10-years old son is said to be…. sexually violated right in front of his dying father. Having his face spared with bleeding body filled with deep scars. Such a monster"

He said it with right precision and a noticeable tone of sarcasm as he continues

"And the second is during the kidnapping of four children connected with the IS Representatives during the second Mondo Grusso. Two of them are studying here, you know? During that day four years ago, one of them has, … cut the right hand of one of them with a machete, and whats make it very disgusting is the woman's look on the boy's face with some sort of twisted lust while licking the blood from the machete itself"

And that has utterly make her silent. Completely.

Indeed she is the one responsible for the kidnapping.

Four years ago, during the semifinal of the second Mondo Grusso, four children has been kidnapped by a certain group.

Those childrens is Orimura Ichika, younger brother of Orimura Chifuyu, a certain Arabian girl which being the younger sister of UAE contestant, a certain American boy, the younger brother of the Canadian contestant, and lastly, a certain Malaysian boy, the younger stepbrother of the Swedish contestant.

One of them are very unlucky. The Malaysian boy ended up lost his right hand when resisting the kidnappers, and his left leg when being saved by four raging Mondo Grusso contestants as the result when his leg are trapped under a heavy rubble of collapsed building.

But she reject the idea, a rather ridiculous idea that the boy in front of him is actually the one she kidnap four years ago.

He is completely perfect, physically. He has both of his hand and both of his leg. There are no evidence of prosthetic limbs on him.

But he did say that two of them are studying in the Academy. One of them is obviously Orimura Ichika, but how about the other one?

"It seem it was working after all…"

He suddenly mutters a rather peculiar words, ending her self-questioning on her mind.

"What are you talking about"

"You have a knife in your hand. I'll bet that you already cut those ropes open"

_Wait! How could he knew that I hid a knife. Wait, wait, … if he do know about it, why he let it off in the first place_

"Come on! You're free now." Azrael say, with a calm and confident expression.

And suddenly, Krasimira launch a strike with her knife, which he calmly hold its blade with his palm of his right hand, giving it a deep cut on it.

And then, something odd can be seen inside his palm. No blood, no real flesh, instead there are a strong alloy in it.

"I've got it. Advanced Biomechatronic Limbs. Never though I will found a cyborg like you"

He only make a smile when he being called cyborg, as he explain "Cyborg, not really. It just replace my lost limbs with a really advanced prosthetic for military purpose. Unlike the civilian-made prosthetic, this thing is very artistic. The design itself really look like a real hand, although it made by specialized alloys. It connected to my brain by my nervous system with some specialized bioelectrical current. In fact, for some heavy prosthetic, it was not feels heavy at all. It makes us feel like this is actually our real hand"

"You're the only one?" Krasimira asked, wondering whether there others like him.

"No. In fact, we have tens of thousands of soldiers like me since 2020. Ever since the South China Sea's Crisis. You see, when China and USA fought in that war 20 years ago, we got the worse hit from that crossfire, over 6000 soldiers, Vietnamese, Malaysian and Filipinos alike has lost their limbs during that six-month conflict" he began to remember a story from the History textbook he once memorized, a recent historical conflict told in every school in Southeast Asia."And then, some genius physiologist from my homeland and some genius Indonesian mechatronic engineer invent a revolutionary invention, this very prosthetic limbs, and turn over 6000 useless, limbless soldiers into the most efficient fighting force on their nations armies."

"So, it is working against IS"

"Obviously no"

"Oh, I am so glad hearing that" Then Krasimira immediately initiate partial deployment of her IS, revealing her submachine gun and her hands, ornated with red colour and yellow and black stripes, but it nothing but useless since Azrael already partially deploy his IS as well, revealing his sleek body armour, a rather large leg armour and ornated helmet, now are floating in the air, effectively stop her assault with the force field generated by its Absolute Defense.

"I hope you're not forgetting that I have my own IS as well"

Without even needing his wings or his main armaments, he immediately charge into Krasimira with nothing but a fist, effectively throwing her out from the room through the unclosed glasses door to the veranda.

She falls from the building, yet never reaches the ground. Had not she fully deploy her IS, the colour of her splattered brain might filled the asphalt and grasses.

But she's not giving up yet.

"Boy, you do know the thing in my hand, right? I'll press this, this school will burns."

But confidence never leave this boy, Azrael, who now poised for the battle.

"Press it"

"What?"

"Press it"

And Krasimira did press it as being told.

Nothing. Nothing happened. And she looks around and saw a mess across the Academy, as the military-trained staff of IS Academy began to launch a full-scale counterattack.

She turn her gaze to a certain boy. Now, Azrael has the wing and main armaments of the IS. The [Keluhuran Mark II] now showing his angelic wing spreading as large it can spread, as it produce a mix of colorful particles of black, gold and silver. Two main armaments of the IS, the railgun [EMC-12/A Bentara Kilat] and chaingun [Heavens Storm] now are seen on its right and left shoulder respectively.

And most importantly, a long, black scythe named [Scythe of Retribution] is in his hand, instead of his trademark laser assault rifle [Kriss 01/A], effectively give an impression of an angel of death.

Guided by her instinct, Krasimira immediately flees from Azrael

"Running away is futile, woman. None of my shots miss its marks"

**PART 7**

"Oh my, its chaotic back there"

Ichika, Houki, Cecillia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Tatenashi and Kanzashi, along with their respective personal IS, are still in the halfway to the Academy at the sky when the pandemonium breaks out on the Academy.

Well, not anymore, since their legendary teacher has order them to come to the Academy.

"Apparently they already done with the bombs problems"

"Well, that is a good thing, Ichika, it seem the school will not burns after all"

As they arrived at the IS Academy, a certain IS dogfight appeared in their naked eyes.

In the losing side is an unknown 3rd generation IS, styled with the colour of red along with the stripes of yellow and black. It has 4 laser-armed, rectangular- shaped optical drones, two mini rocket launcher and two submachinegun as its weapons, none of them are able to scratch the Absolute Shields of her opponent.

In the winning side is a recognizable angelic IS, especially for Laura and Tatenashi, the only students ever fought against it so far, piloted by a certain short, stoic-minded student.

A battle that so unnatural, it can shatter any perception of 'female superiority' into the mere dust.

* * *

><p>Far from the Academy, in a certain café, four ladies, all in their early 20's, are now having their tea time in the table overlooking the Academy.<p>

These four ladies has their own unique beauty, and added with their exotic face, it can bring the attention of every males passing through their round tables where they gathering.

"Should we help him?"

Every one of them are now thinking about a certain young male teenager, who now are going frenzy in his IS.

"Meh, he'll fine"

Only a simple response from one of the ladies, Nurul Putri Nirmala.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, there are two IS flying in the supersonic speed straight into the island nation of Japan.<p>

The IS is the [Arachne] and the [Black Knight], piloted by Autumn and Orimura Madoka, respectively.

"Why I need to go with you?"

"I hate this idea either. Now shut your mouth"

* * *

><p>In the same time inside a certain jet airliner,<p>

A certain Scandinavian lady are now sitting on her first-class seat. Right now, she has a picture on her hand with a smile on her face.

Its a picture of her teenage self on the middle right side, with her older stepbrother on the far left, her older stepsister in the far right, and the younger stepbrother on the middle left side, all three of them are Malaysian.

But one of them hold the special place on her heart, her younger stepbrother.

Long ago, that young boy are known as a hyperactive and cheerful boy.

The name of her younger stepbrother is …. Azrael.

_I coming to you, Azrael._

The jet airliner is heading to Japan as we speak.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in a nation known as Malaysia, one of the six developed nations in Southeast Asia along with Thailand, Indonesia, Vietnam, Singapore and Philippines.<p>

A certain man in his mid-20's, well remarked with his mature handsome face perfected by a pair of glasses, his expensive clothing and watches, are now waiting for his flight at the Kuala Lumpur International Airport.

He also has a picture on his hand, the same picture as what her Scandinavian stepsister hold right now.

_We will meet again, Azrael._

* * *

><p>And lastly, there's a certain purple-haired inventor with a pair of robotic bunny ears on her head.<p>

Right now, she observing a certain IS battle on the somewhere on the city where it host IS Academy.

"Fufufu, right now, the armory is complete. Houki-chan has her [Akatsubaki], Ikkun has his [Byakushiki], Akkun has his [Kuro no Tenshi]. Yippie…. It's a carnival!"

As she makes her moves, the world began to rotating like hell.

"Now, we have the King, his Queen and Consorts, under the blessing and protection of the Angels"


End file.
